Tales of Bruce
These are the stories involving Bruce Dragonheart, the son of Jeffrey and Aqua. Chapter 1: Spending time with Aqua * Chapter 2: Playtime with Daddy Day 1 *(It was a beautiful and warm day, and Baby Bruce was playing with Baby Lily and Flurry Heart) *Baby Lily: *smiles* I'm having so much fun now!! *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Me too! *thinks for a moment* And i tink i know anothwer fun idea. Let's go get my Daddy. *Baby Flurry Heart: *babbles* (What for?) *Baby Bruce: You'll see. *crawls off to find Jeffrey* *(The babies find him in the backyard) *Jeffrey: ...! *smiles* Aw. Hi, kids. *Baby Lily: Hi, Uncwe Jeffwey!! *Baby Bruce: Daddy, can we plway on youw dwragon form plwease? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure. *turns into his dragon form* *(Baby Lily and Flurry Heart coo happily) *Baby Bruce: *smiles widely* Tank you, Daddy!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Anything for you, kids. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Weawwy? Anything? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure thing. Anything. *looks at a very small opening and smiles wider* *Baby Lily: *gasps happily* Awe you gonna...?! *(To the babies' surprise, Dragon-Jeffrey goes through the opening, struggles a bit, and gets stuck tightly halfway through, plugging up the doorway completely!) *(The babies cheer happily) *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Yes!! *high-fives his cousin, then quickly crawls to Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* You'we the best, Daddy!!! *Baby Lily: How stuck aw you, Uncwe Jeffwey?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Very stuck tightly. Probably be a month or so before I'm free. I could be wrong, but we'll see. *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* Can we stawt pushing now?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Go for it. *Baby Lily: *immediately starts pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* *Baby Bruce: *starts pushing too* *Baby Flurry Heart: *starts pushing as well* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he's pushed* *Baby Bruce: *chuckles as he pushes* Wow! You wewen't kidding, daddy! I can tewl you'we in thewe pwetty tight!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes* Wet's hope he's wight and he doesn't get fwee soon!! I'm just getting stawted!! *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Me too! *pushes with his strength* *(Inside Aqua walks by and notices this) *Aqua: ...!!! *smiles* Again, dear? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. Figured I'd entertain the babies. *Aqua: *smiles, approaches Dragon-Jeffrey, and pets his snout* That's fine. That just means I'LL have to entertain you, big boy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *smirks and talks seductively* Shall I change into something more appealing for you? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Please do. *Aqua: *smiles and kisses his snout* Be right back, handsome. *starts to head out* *(She returns a minute later as a mermaid) *Mermaid-Aqua: *makes a pose and winks at him* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* Meow. *Mermaid-Aqua: *giggles and "swims" up to him* You like what you see? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Ooh, yeah. *Mermaid-Aqua: *lays in front of Dragon-Jeffery and hugs his snout* I'm glad to hear that. And as promised, I will NEVER leave you until you are free again, my chubby cuddly dragon. No matter how long it takes. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles as she pets him* I don't care if you're stuck for months, dear. I love these moments because I get to devote my time to you, my king. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and nuzzles her* And spending time with you makes me so happy. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles and kisses his snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily and relaxes* *(Back outside, the babies continue pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt) *Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes* *Baby Lily: Heave........... Ho!!!! *pushes* *Baby Bruce: *pushing* "Not easy getting the lwead elepwhant in hwere!" *Baby Lily: ...!!! *giggles and winks as she pushes* "Nope!! He's a huge one!!" *Baby Bruce: *snickers as he pushes* *Baby Flurry Heart: *laughs too as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he feels himself being pushed* Aww. *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes* "What if we can't get him thwough?!" *Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes* "We'll keep twrying!" *Baby Flurry Heart: *pushes and her horn pokes at Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *smiles* *Mermaid-Aqua: *giggles* Are you okay, dear? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Those cuties are having fun back there. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles as she pets him* They always do. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *while pushing* Budging yet?!? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* No. Not at all. *Baby Lily: *coos happily and pushes* Goody!!! *Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes* Yeah! Even if we wanted you fwee rwight now, why spwoil the fun? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles and smiles sweetly* That's right. After all, I didn't just get stuck in here for nothing. *Baby Bruce: *coos happily as he pushes* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he feels himself being pushed* So don't rush now, kids. I won't be getting free anytime soon. I already feel the doorway be VERY tight around me. *Mermaid-Aqua: *chuckles* *Baby Lily: *coos happily as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* We stiwl can't tank you enough fow this!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Anytime, kids. *Baby Lily: *hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* *Baby Bruce: *smiles* *Baby Flurry Heart: *hugs too* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Bruce: Dad? Can you play awong with us? Please? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure. *Baby Bruce: *smiles and resumes pushing* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics an elephant's trumpet* *Baby Flurry Heart: ..!!! *looks shocked from this* *Baby Bruce: *chuckles* He's pwretending to be like a elepwhant. Just wike the elepwhant from Dumbo. *Baby Lily: *giggles* The one who got stuck?! *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Yeah! Rwight, Daddy? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Bingo. *Baby Lily: *coos happily* But Uncwe Jeffwey's bettew!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *hugs again* Fow one ting, Uncwe Jeffwey is a WOT nicew!! *Baby Bruce: *smiles and hugs too* Yeah! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles sweetly* Awww. Don't be so hard on her. She's changed after seeing Dumbo become famous. Now she's like an aunt to him. And she's also a close friend of mine. *Baby Bruce: She is? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and nods* Of coarse. We relate with each other about getting stuck so often. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Wow! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I understand how you feel from seeing her in the movie, but she's a better elephant now. I promise you that, kids. *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Okay, Daddy. *Baby Lily: *smiles* I twust you, Uncwe Jeffwey. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Excellent. *(The babies resumed pushing) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles widely and wags his tail happily* *Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes* *Baby Lily: *coos happily as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* He's wuving it!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Lily: *pushing* Awe you wuving this, Uncwe Jeffwey?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I sure am, Lily. *Baby Lily: *coos happily as she keeps pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* Tank goodness!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles warmly* *Baby Bruce: *smiles as he still pushes* We'we so lucky you luv this, dad!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Me too, kids. But you know what? I'm not lucky. I'm PROUD to love getting stuck a lot!! *Baby Bruce: *coos happily as he pushes* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles sweetly as he feels himself getting pushed* After all, what's not to love about getting stuck? *Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes* You'we the best, Daddy! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles warmly and sheds a happy tear* Awwwwwww. I'd do anything for my family. And I mean ANYTHING. I'd stay stuck in here for a year if I'd have to just to make you happy! *Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes* Aw. *Baby Lily: *gasps happily as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* You mean that?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet, Lily. *Baby Lily: *coos happily as she still pushes* You'we the best, Uncwe Jeffwey!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily as he's pushed* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles as she pets Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* She's right. You are so selfless and noble to say such a thing, dear. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aw, shucks. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles and kisses his snout* I'm so lucky to call you my husband. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Oh, Aqua. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles and scratches under Dragon-Jeffrey's chin* Besides, even if you did get stuck for a year, I wouldn't care at all. Being with you is all that matters. And if it makes you happy, than I'd be happy too. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* This is why i love you. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles and scratches more* I just hope you're ready in case this takes a long time, my cuddly chubby dragon. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and nods* As long as i have you and the kids, that's all that matters. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Wonderful. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *playfully struggles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* Push.............. push.........!!!!! *Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes* Best day evur!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles as he feels himself being pushed and smiles* You think so huh? What if I can make it even better? *Baby Bruce: Huh? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aqua, honey? Mind if you help me get my costume on? *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles and giggles* Of coarse, dear. *uses her magic to make the Matriarch Elephant's outfit appear on Dragon-Jeffrey* *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Wow! *Baby Lily: *coos happily* *Baby Flurry Heart: *coos happily too* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Baby Bruce: *smiling* You wook just like her now!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* That's right. *Baby Bruce: *hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt again* Tank you, daddy!! Tank you so much!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You're welcome, Bruce. *Baby Bruce: *smiles as he hugs* How do you feew now, daddy? * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Great. * Baby Bruce: *coos happily* You were right!! It DID get bettew now!! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles proudly* And you know what else? In case it does take longer to free me, which will most likely happen, I feel like allowing others to push me for fun too. * Baby Bruce: *coos happily* * Baby Lily: *gasps happily* Weawwy?! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet. * Baby Lily: *coos happily and hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt tighter than ever* * (Happy with this news, the babies resumed pushing) * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he enjoys being pushed* That's right, kids. Keep going. That huge butt won't get through on it's own at this point. * Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes* * Baby Lily: *pushing more* We'we not giving up untiw you budge!!! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I know. * Baby Lily: *pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's mountainous stuck butt more* Besides, I can be just as stubbown as youw big butt is!!! * Baby Bruce: *smirks as he pushes* Me too! * Baby Flurry Heart: *giggles and pushes too* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he's pushed* Than you'd better give that big stubborn butt what for, kids!! * Baby Lily: *snickers* You suwe about that?! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah! * Baby Lily: *pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt harder* * Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *smiles* * Baby Flurry Heart: *pushes hard too* * Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes hard as well* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs while being pushed* That feels good, kids!! * Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes* Push the butt, shove the butt, waaaay back! *Baby Lily: *laughs as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* I'm doing the best I can!!! *Baby Bruce: *smiles* I know. *pushes more* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles widely as he continues to feel his stuck butt get pushed* Keep trying kids! 'Cause I might be stuck in here forever!! *Baby Lily: *giggles as she pushes* *Baby Flurry Heart: *babbles happily as she keeps on pushing* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* You sure know how to make the kids happy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I sure do. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smirks as she pets Dragon-Jeffrey* But if they start getting rough on you back there, you're on your own. *winks at him* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* Don't worry, honey. I don't mind at all what they'd do to me. I can take it. I'm used to it at this point. *(This made Baby Bruce happy as he continued to push) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles warmly as he feels himself being pushed* My big butt IS your toy to play with, kids. *Baby Bruce: *coos happily as he pushes* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes too* You'we so nice, Uncwe Jeffwey!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles and smiles warmly more* Anything for you, kids. *Baby Bruce: *smiles wider as he pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* You don't mean that! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *still smiles* Oh, but i do. *Baby Bruce: *cheers happily* Best daddy ever!!! *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Baby Flurry Heart: *coos happily* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Bruce: *snickers as he pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* Imagine if you WERE a ciwcus animal! *Baby Lily: *snickers too as she pushes* Yeah! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles sweetly as he feels his mountainous butt get pushed* I wouldn't mind that at all actually. *Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes* Weally? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods and still smiles* Of coarse. I have been in several circuses before. Plus, if it would make you happy, I would be in a circus this way. *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Wow!! *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* But you'we not wike othew animaws! That awe owned and tweated that way. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* That's right. But you know what? I wouldn't care at all how I'd be treated. I really don't mind. In a way, I already am owned. *Baby Lily: *gasps as she pushes* By my daddy?!? * Chapter 3: Little Gamer * Category:Written Stories Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531